Swinging For Glory
by Bennett 99
Summary: After winning the College World Series, Finn, Matt, and Puck continue their career as they are drafted into the Major Leagues.


**This is a new story I'm working on obviously. I'm combining my favorite sport, which is baseball, with Glee. Bare with me and I hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to review the chapters. It would be greatly appreciated.**

* * *

"_And just like that the bases are loaded for the young first baseman, Finn Hudson._ _I got to tell you, Aaron, this kid has Major League potential._" Nomar Garciaparra said from the box.

"_Yeah, definitely. Coming into this at bat, Finn is hitting .360 with 20 home runs and 50 RBIs. Pitchers are afraid to pitch to this kid. But let's not forget about his other teammates, Matt Rutherford and Noah Puckerman. Both of these individuals are also Major League material._" Aaron Boone added.

Finn stepped into the batter's box as his walk-up song, Headstrong- Trapt, ended. He glanced over at the third base coach to get his sign. Finn's roommate Michael was standing on third, with Matt on second, and Puck at first. The opposing pitcher glanced in as his catcher gave him the sign. Waving off three signs, he nodded his head and positioned himself. Finn gripped his bat and watched as a 95 mph fast ball sailed right past him for strike one.

Taking a step back to take a practice swing, Finn breathed a heavy sigh. Finn knew what was at stake. It was the third and final game of the College World Series and it was the first time since 1970 that Ohio University has made it to the championship. Finn and the Bobcats took game one easily as Matt Rutherford pitched a complete game shutout against the Iowa State Cyclones, who also haven't been to the College World Series since 1970, with the Bobcats All-American catcher Patrick hitting 3 homeruns. Iowa State took game 2 on a walk-off wild pitch.

* * *

The start of game 3 started off by Ohio University's freshman pitcher giving up back-to-back-to-back homeruns, giving the Cyclones an early 3-0 lead after one inning. The Bobcats quickly cut the lead to one after Puck hit an RBI double, scoring Matt and Michael. After that, both teams were scoreless until the 8th, when the Cyclones catcher hit a 2-run homerun to left field, extending the lead to 5-2. Matt Rutherford gets out of the inning after Michael makes a miraculous catch and doubles up their center fielder at first from his short stop position. Finally going into the 9th inning, the Bobcats are down 3 runs still. Michael led off the inning with double; Matt reached on a throwing error; Puck walked.

After taking strike one, Finn stepped back into the batter's box. Again, he looked at the third base coach and got his sign. Gripping his bat, he watched as a slider dropped low and inside for ball one, almost getting past the catcher. Looking down Michael, the Iowa State catcher throws the ball back to the pitcher. Beads of sweat start dripping down Finn's face as the pitcher leans in to get his sign. Shaking off two signs, he nods and gets ready. The pitcher fooled Finn as he threw a 74 mph change up, causing Finn to miss badly. Falling behind in the count 1-2, Finn steps out of the box one more time and does one more practice swing.

"_You cannot mess this up, Finn. This is your moment._" He said in his head as he took one more deep breath.

Stepping into the batter's box, the sound of crowd roared throughout the stadium as the fans arose. The pitcher leans in and only shakes off one sign. Getting ready, Finn digs in and grips his bat tightly. He saw the pitch he wanted…a low fast ball, outside. Connecting on impact, Finn sent the ball flying.

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen, I do not believe it! Finn Hudson just hit a walk-off grand slam. The Bobcats win the College World Series. THE BOBCATS WIN THE COLLEGE WORLD SERIES!_" Aaron Boone yelled in the box.

Finn jumped for joy as he rounded first and second. As he rounded third, all of the Bobcats were waiting for him at home plate. Throwing his helmet in the air, he leaped onto home plate as he became engulfed by his teammates as they yelled with excitement. After what felt like an eternity, Finn was pulled away by Buster Olney, ESPN Insider, for an interview.

"…Thanks guys, I'm here with the hero of tonight for the Bobcats, Finn Hudson. Finn, first off, congratulations on your victory against Iowa State, giving your team and school your first ever College World Series title." Buster Olney started off.

"Thank you, sir. It feels great." Finn said with a massive smile.

"Now Finn, coming into this game being tied in the series 1-1, what was going through your mind as you stepped into the batter's box tonight?" Buster asked.

"Well, you know, I'd like to just say that Iowa State didn't make it easy on us. Their pitcher is one of the best I've ever faced yet. Coming into today, we knew we had to attack him early. After a rough start, we bounced back scoring 2 runs, cutting into their lead. It wasn't easy, but stepping into the batter's box tonight, I knew I had to be patient with him. But after going 1-2 and with back to back off speed pitches, I figured he'd come back with a fast ball." Finn said.

Before Buster could say anything, Matt and Puck ran up behind Finn and smeared shaving cream onto his face in celebration.

"Well there you have it folks. Congratulations to the Ohio University Bobcats, who won their first College World Series 2 games to 1 with a walk off grand slam. Guys, back to you." Buster said as he signed off.

* * *

Finn cleaned his face off and rejoined his team as they were presented with their trophy. Emotions flew high that night as Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, and Santana Lopez ran onto the field and tackled their boyfriends.

Quinn and Finn had their rough patches ever since they left McKinley High, but after they reconnected over the summer of their junior year, their relationship has flourished. Rachel and Puck were inseparable once Puck serenaded her on Valentine's Day of their freshman year. Matt and Santana realized their feelings at a party over Christmas break after Matt helped a highly intoxicated Santana back to her house.

* * *

**Horrible place to end a chapter, I know. Hopefully you'll continue to stick with me on this story. Again, reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
